Voices
by GhostAuthor
Summary: When the chips are down, these... these civilized people, they'll eat each other. See, I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve.-Batman:The Dark Knight. Sabertooth muses on how the world has changed. Set to Voices by Rev Theory.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: This is my attempt to write a Sabertooth story. After reading fics by Leonaria Dragonbane I feel I am ready to write such a complicated character. Well here goes nothing.**

It was another routine kill. The mark was some high up business executive. He didn't really care as long as he got paid. As Sabertooth sat atop the rooftop across from the church the mark went into he couldn't help but notice how the world had changed. How people followed the ones around them. He chuckled as he compared himself to the mark

_I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me_

_You got your rules and your religion  
All designed to keep you safe  
But when rules start getting broken  
You start questioning your faith  
I have a voice that is my savior  
Hates to love and loves to hate  
I have the voice that has the knowledge  
And the power to rule your fate._

It was funny to him how humans acted. In front of everyone else they were perfect. While behind closed doors they were completely different. They followed rules and religions of all kinds, but the minute somethings wrong, they panic. He was on a whole different level than that.

_I hear voices crying  
I see heroes dying  
I taste blood that's drying  
I feel tension rising_

_I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me, they talk to me  
They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you  
They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)  
They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)_

He didn't follow the everyday 9 to 5 of one of those insects. He listened to him and him alone. So far it had never lead him wrong. He was an animal, point blank. However, he had enough sense to know how far to let go. Besides, people constantly think he was stupid gave him an edge if he turned of them.

_All the lawyers are defenseless  
All the doctors are diseased  
And the preachers all are sinners  
And police just take the grease  
All you judges, you are guilty  
__All the bosses, I will fire  
All you bankers will have losses  
Politicians are all liars_

_I see darkness falling  
I hear voices calling  
I feel justice crawling  
I see faith has fallen_

The world was doomed from the start. It didn't matter if you were a fancy lawyer, doctor, or preacher, deep down there was some secret. So he figured why hide 'em? Darkness and faith had fallen even before mutants were discovered. The world just wanted something to blame for that.

_I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me, they talk to me  
They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you  
They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)_

I hear voices crying  
I see heroes dying  
I taste blood that's drying  
I feel tension rising

As he tailed the mark a few more rooftops to his home he remembered all the things he'd done, the people killed, and blood spilled in the wars. For what? When he cleanly snapped the neck of the mark and cleaned up,a revelation came to him. He didn't need to kill people they killed themselves by following each other. Most people in the world were sheep, and he was a hunter.

As he leaped out the window and put the body and the bottom of the staircase to fake an accident he thanked the voice that he followed

_I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me, they talk to me  
They tell me things that I will do  
They show me things I'll do to you  
They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)  
They talk to me (talk to me, talk to me, talk to me)_


End file.
